


【音标】摄魂夺魄

by Kac1551



Category: producex101
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kac1551/pseuds/Kac1551
Relationships: 音标





	【音标】摄魂夺魄

【音标】摄魂夺魄

*私设李垠尚和孙东杓偷偷在一起惹  
*上升正主和举报我 你主子给我卡出道位

“我们去找点真正的乐子吧。”

孙东杓看着手上的cos服，对着镜子不知所措。

唉，要怪就怪自己刚刚的真心话大冒险输了吧。  
孙东杓叹了口气，视死如归的拆开了cos服的包装。

还别说，这套cos服还是挺好看的。  
好像是什么英雄联盟K/DA女团阿狸1？  
不过好像过于短了点

“胜宇，不如大冒险就让东杓去试我们漫展上抽来的阿狸cos服吧！”金宇硕眯着眼睛对韩胜宇说。  
“倒也不是不可以，码数刚好合适东杓。那好，东杓你去cos吧！”  
孙东杓还记得当时大家的哄闹和李垠尚的玩味的表情，想起来就让他一顿毛骨悚然。

当时的李垠尚像极了在等待着食物的公爵，表情那样高贵但眼睛里的迫不及待完全将他暴露了。

我可能穿出去以后被吃的连骨头都不剩吧。  
唉，人生好难。

孙东杓强忍着奇怪的味道，把连体衣穿上。  
穿起来丝毫不费劲，但裤子的宽度正好是他大腿的大小，不会显得过于空荡。  
连体衣上胸托的设计让看着镜子的孙东杓脸红了。

这设计也太羞耻了叭。  
孙东杓欲哭无泪。

他抖了抖包装袋，结果发现还有耳朵，耳饰和耳麦这种乱七八糟的饰品。  
这些都算了。  
接下来的物品让孙东杓觉得十多年来的男人生活即将被颠覆。  
谁会想到还有脚蹬袜和内搭黑袜这些东西啊？？？

“不是。这该怎么办啊？我怎么可能会穿啊？”孙东杓在更衣室里急的团团转。

“东杓呀，别担心了！哥哥们不会拍照的，你尽管穿出来就是了！游戏而已！要记得戴假发和化妆哦，妆面我发给你了。”韩胜宇像是怕孙东杓害羞似的在门口大喊了一句，他还听见了哥哥们的附和声。

胜宇哥说得对！游戏而已。

他还是乖乖穿上吧。

当他纠结完了，从更衣室里走出来的时候。倒吸了一口冷气，看着齐刷刷望向子的眼睛，他恨不得立马打开更衣室的门钻回去。

他低着头，慢慢的走回了座位。

李垠尚看见孙东杓抹胸连体衣，还有上面两条金色的吊带。  
金色衬得他的皮肤更白了些，两条单薄的吊带似乎像是在暗示着什么一样。  
脆弱但又灿烂。

往上看，他羡慕极了那条黑色的choker，它就那样牢牢地套紧了孙东杓。上面还挂着爱心，权当是给自己的好了。

两旁套上的手袖平增了一份欲盖弥彰的意味，像是要遮挡着什么。

孙东杓的腰在黑色的皮衣下显得更纤幼了。裤子的长度只是刚刚到大腿根，大腿内侧白嫩的肉就在他眼前随着孙东杓的走动而晃动着。

笔直的腿在脚蹬袜的下看起来更长了。  
按着一定很好操吧。

那双黑色的内袜太长了，孙东杓露出的部分太少了。  
不过好在都是重要部位。

当孙东杓转过身的时候，他低声咒骂了一句。

因为几乎一半的背部都失去了遮掩，暴露在他的眼前。

孙东杓的背部很干净，没有痘印。看着的蝴蝶骨，那双快要长出的翅膀，李垠尚恨不得立马将它折断。  
因为那样，他就能永远在身边了啊。

孙东杓抬起头的那一瞬间，他感叹着  
不愧是阿佛洛狄忒亲手制造的。

没有过浓的妆，金色的美瞳以及符合角色在两旁脸上画了纹。  
脸上无辜的表情和快要哭出来微红的眼眶在悄悄地看着自己  
看起来就像是一只涉世未深被欺负惨了的小狐狸。

他的东杓是怎么做到脸蛋清纯但身体放浪呢？

“东杓快抬起头来吧，让大家看看。回宿时间快到了，没事的。”韩胜宇捏着孙东杓的下巴让他把头抬起来。

那副只有李垠尚捕捉到的表情被所有人看见了呢。

“我的天，东杓你女装真的好看。”宋亨俊在一旁捂着嘴。

孙东杓像一个木偶任由韩胜宇摆布，脸上的表情还是羞涩和难为情交织在一起。

是啊怎么能不好看呢，这样的孙东杓谅谁都会觉得漂亮吧。  
就像是刚成年的小姑娘迷路来了红灯区一样。  
狼窟里的谁能够享用呢？  
当然是我了啊。  
李垠尚看着把拳头捏起了的韩胜宇笑着低声说。

“宇硕的建议真的是太好了，像极了阿狸的魅惑妖术2呢。是个勾人的小狐狸呢。”韩胜宇看着孙东杓的眼睛调笑着，“所以这位小狐狸什么时候能对我使用技能呢。”

别想了韩胜宇，他在我身下承欢的表情只有我看见。  
李垠尚用力的捏了易拉罐。发出细小的卡拉声。

要是我们公开了，还轮的上韩胜宇你？  
别自作多情了韩胜宇，他只是转移视线。

李垠尚不断地在心里陈述事实上，试图让自己更加冷静。

无论如何，我还是很妒忌韩胜宇能光明正大的触碰孙东杓。

没事的李垠尚，今晚他就是你的了。

李垠尚的脸上重新有了笑容，他也加入了调戏孙东杓的行列里。

只是有人过分到问孙东杓一晚多少。吓得孙东杓瞪大了眼睛，满脸不可置信的看着那位哥。

这样的孙东杓好像又有另外一番风味了。  
装纯的小狐狸。

琴东贤把孙东杓引回座位上，稍稍侧过挡住了孙东杓背部大部分的春光。

孙东杓在游戏过程中还继续和别人嬉笑，手上的袖子都快要因为打闹掉下来了。

耳麦早就不是停留在嘴前了，不知道什么时候被移到一旁了。

看着孙东杓身边的越聚越多的男人，李垠尚的掌心多了好几个指甲印。

他看见孙东杓透过人潮向他投过的媚眼。  
呀，小狐狸主动上门了。

游戏很快就完了，人群一窝蜂的散了。只留下孙东杓、李垠尚和韩胜宇。

“一会去我们宿舍吗？东杓？”韩胜宇搭上了孙东杓的肩，手掌像是在摩挲上好的面料一样在孙东杓的肩头游走。

“胜宇哥不用了哦，一会我要去更衣室换衣服，换完衣服还要练一练舞呢。下次吧。”孙东杓像是在对韩胜宇说，但其实他要把见面的信息告诉李垠尚。

李垠尚顿下了脚步，往更衣室走去。

“垠尚弟弟，想要看我跳POP/STAR吗？”  
李垠尚被飞扑过来的孙东杓压倒在地下，手上在安抚着李垠尚的下身。

“今晚我们会有乐子的~”李垠尚拉下孙东杓，在他耳边轻声说。

\----------------  
注解

1\. 阿狸：英雄联盟为庆祝S2时期韩服开服所出的英雄，KDA是英雄联盟S8推出由四位女英雄组成的女团，上述的cos服是KDA系列阿狸的皮肤  
2\. 阿狸的E技能，能够魅惑目标英雄停止一切指令向阿狸走来。


End file.
